


Висы о Войне Гнева

by sigurfox



Series: Песни Ангбанда [7]
Category: TOLKIEN J. R. R. - Works & Related Fandoms
Genre: Blasphemy, Poetry, Skaldekvad, Skaldic poetry in Middle-earth, War of Wrath, skaldic poetry
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-30
Updated: 2018-04-30
Packaged: 2019-04-29 17:19:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 208
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14477517
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sigurfox/pseuds/sigurfox
Summary: С Бауглиром тяжкоСтатями сверстаться.





	Висы о Войне Гнева

**Author's Note:**

> Стихотворный размер вис – дротткветт.  
> Строфы с удвоенным конечным стихом приписывались сверхъестественным существам.  
> Сии висы услышал во сне умайя Мелькора.

Знаменосец венчан

Полымем увечий.

Царь птиц устрашился

Сам плыть в Средиземье.

Валинора воев

Уйма меж собою –

На мечах червонных.

Влезли на чужбину.

Влезли на чужбину.

 

Гоблинов горн сшибся

С шумом труб над торгом

Лодий. Наводнили

Эгларест и Хитлум,

В суйме стали люди

С эльфами схватились.

Брызнула на берег

Брага битв багряна.

Брага битв багряна.

 

К Сириону летом

Прилегли сугробы

Лагерей героев.

Герольд призывает –

Зыбок зов заморский –

Мало кто явился…

С Бауглиром тяжко

Статями сверстаться.

Статями сверстаться.

 

В Балроговых бурях

Континент скончался.

Затрещал по швам и

Разлетелся в щепы.

В стонах тонут земли,

Заревел надрывно

Яростно в расколах

Тын отока втуне.

Тын отока втуне.

 

Накренились кряжи,

И холмы, и горы,

Рухнули те грузно

Под стихий капризом.

Расплескались русла,

Сириона сини

Зыби истощились.

Вздыбились долины.

Вздыбились долины.

 

Почвы пот течёт по

Ложу лавы стылой.

Скорбь дерев свирепо

Рыщет, истязая

Сизый полог мира,

Тарч очей полночных.

Вереска волк с хрустом

Куст костей кромсает.

Куст костей кромсает.

 

То мала кручина –

Молвить в бесконечной

Прядь в пурге булата,

С недругом схлестнувшись.

Силились отринуть

Прочь хоромы крови

Пред Анкалагона

Шквалом валов жара.  

Шквалом валов жара. 

 

Рдяный образ врезан

В лик текучий Арды.

Не смежая вежды

Сторож _и_ , страшившись.      

Чрезвычайна тайна:

Чёрный враг навечно ль

Запечатан? Двери

Ночи врат прочны ли?

Ночи врат прочны ли?

**Author's Note:**

> Знаменосец – Эонве  
> Полымя увечий – меч  
> Торг лодий – море  
> Суйм стали – битва  
> Брага битв – кровь  
> Сугробы лагерей – шатры  
> Тын отока – море  
> Почвы пот – вода  
> Ложе лавы – земля  
> Скорбь дерев – шторм  
> Полог мира – небо  
> Тарч очей полночных – облака  
> Вереска волк – воин Ангбанда  
> Куст костей – воин Валинора  
> Пурге булата – битва  
> Хоромы крови – тела


End file.
